Hate, hate and hate plus how about more hate?
by draco-hermione-shipper
Summary: Both head-boy and head-girl, Lily and James start off sworn enemies. Both at the same status-level at everything, both suffer from troubles. Though someone is a little more obsessed with Lily than necessary. Warning: Inappropriate for readers who don’t
1. Default Chapter

Hate, hate and hate plus how about more hate?  
  
Disclaimer: * yawns * I do not own - * trying to stifle a snore and keep eyes open * own this story. * working hard on trying not to drift off * JK Rowling does. Anything you do not * Zzzz * recognize like the plot, the characters, whatever, * straining to keep words stable * belong to me.  
  
Summary: Both head-boy and head-girl, Lily and James start off sworn enemies. Both at the same status-level at everything; money, popularity, marks, hotness (with the exception of parental heritage) they both suffer from troubles. Though someone is a little more obsessed with Lily than necessary. Warning: Inappropriate for readers who don't know much about how babies are made.  
  
Prologue  
  
"WHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAT?!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Lily's demanding yell echoed off the Great Hall.  
  
"WHY ARE YOU SO SURPRISED?!!!!!!!!!" James yelled back, causing almost everyone to either block their ears by putting fingers in them, turn to look towards them in interest or just leave as quickly as possible before their eardrums explode.  
  
"BECAUSE I NEVER THOUGHT YOU'D EVER COME UP WITH SOMETHING MORE STUPIDER THAN TO SUGGEST THE RAVENCLAWS ALL COME IN AS HAMSTERS FOR LAST YEAR'S ONE- COSTUMED-THEMED BALL, THAT'S WHY YOU IMMATURE PRICK!" Lily shrieked, standing up to look down at him while knocking her seat.  
  
"SHUT-UP YOU MOTHER-FUCKING BITCH!! I AM JUST AS MUCH AS HEAD-BOY AS YOU ARE HEAD-GIRL, UNFORTUNATELY FOR ME-" James shouted, shoving a plate of peanuts on a first year's lap, who ran out crying from the hall.  
  
"UNFORTUNATELY FOR BOTH OF US, YOU MEAN-" Lily huffed, cheeks as red as blood from anger. By now, even the staff and Lily's and James's friends, had left the Great Hall to spare their heads some pain from the shouting. Lunchtime was nearly over anyway.  
  
"LET ME CONTNUE YOU BLABBERING NUT!!!" James screeched, no one ever tried bothering to attempt to stop them from arguing. Ever since first year they both have been worst enemies. "I SAY THE DAMN SLYTHERINS CAN COME IN AS MERMAIDS AND THE MINDLESS HUFFLEPUFFS WILL BE THEIR FLOUNDER FRIENDS! THAT WAY WE'LL GET RID OF THE TWO WORST HOUSES AND LEAVE US GRYFFINDORS AND RAVENCLAWS TO PAIR-UP AS-"  
  
"AS SHIT AND PISS?!!! NO ONE'S GOING TO GO FOR THAT YOU BIG FAT RACIST!!!!" Lily puffed, stomping out the great hall with James in tow, carrying on with their abnormally loud conversation.  
  
"AS LITTLE ORPHAN ANNIES AND MR WARBUCKSES!!! AND WHAT MAKES YOU THINK WE CAN'T GET ANYONE TO OBEY US, HUH?!! EVERYONE BOWS AT US MARAUDERS, AND YOU KNOW IT, YOU JELOUSE COW!!" James bellowed, blasting a door of an empty classroom open, so that they could take it there where no one will be disturbed by all the commotion.  
  
"I KNOW THAT BETTER THAN ANYONE AND I DISAPPROVE OF IT YOU BLOODY SHITTED- UP ASSHOLE!!! THAT'S ONE OF THE ONE-HUNDRED-AND-EIGHTY-SEVEN REASONS WHY I HATE YOU, AND YOU KNOW IT!! WHY SHOULD I GET JELOUSE THEN, HUH?!" Lily hissed, strutting into the room and slamming the door shut after James. They've used this room plenty of times before during an argument.  
  
"BECAUSE YOU KNOW EVERY TIME THE MARAUDERS AND I SET OUR MINDS ON SOMETHING WE ALWAYS GET IT! FROM EVERY LITTLE PRANK TO ALL THE MAJOR CATASTROPHES, MISS-SCHOOLWORK-OBSESSION!!! AND I KNOW A WAY TO GET THE SCHOOL TO COOPERATE ALL RIGHT?! SO PLAY ALONG WITH ME AND REPORT OUR VERDICTED DICISION TO PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE!!!! UNDERSTOOD?!!" James screamed, thumping his fists on a table in anger, causing it to fall disangeled onto the ground with a loud CRASH. They always cause objects to be damaged during these fights.  
  
At this, Lily finally broke down, she wanted to yell and scream bloody murderer that he wasn't to tell her what to do and there were billions of names she wanted to blurt out at him at the same time, so the result was in suppressment of it all, she grabbed her wand out of her pocket and cursed his skin into growing boils all over.  
  
She ran out of the room, fuming so much she could practically smell smoke streaming out of her ears. She quickly took a turn around a corridor, and could her James's angry yells echoing after her, fading into the wrong direction. He was obviously looking for her in the wrong place. Little did she know, that a certain blonde fellow 7th year who was in Slytherin was strongly infatuated with her. So while she was stalking down an empty corridor he grabbed her by the waist unexpectedly, and muffled her shocked scream by crushing his mouth into hers, sucking down her saliva. She tried to struggle and push him away but that only made him hornier than ever and therefore stronger. He grabbed her wand from her pocket and thrust it into the air so she wouldn't be able to use it in defense. He pushed his body strongly onto hers on the floor so painfully that she felt the energy draining out of her. Tears poured down her cheeks as his hands stripped off her school uniform and then undoed her bra so that he could clutch her breasts.  
  
There were flaws of being gorgeous. Having a remarkably 'sexy' figure with a dreamy face and beautiful intelligent green eyes and long flawing auburn her wasn't all diamonds. Guys were always attempting to snog her. Except James ofcourse, he hated her from her wonderfully manicured-bodicured toenails to the top of her head. And so now there she was, being raped.  
  
******Flashback*******  
  
Third year-  
  
Lucius Malfoy was practically on his knees, begging; "Please, please Lily go out with me!!! I really am obsessedly in love with you, I could give you everything a girl needs."  
  
"No, sorry Lucius, because I know you like my body but not me. I don't care if you're rich, because I am too. My dad's a famous muggle tycoon you know, most importantly: I'm not in the least bit interested in you!" Lily retorted, going into the Gryffindor Common Room and slamming the Fat Lady's portrait shut after her, whom muttered angrily.  
  
Lucius stood there looking after her, and vowed he would get her one-day, no matter how much it took. No matter how much Narcrissa, a girl who liked him, tried to make him give-up.  
  
******End of Flashback*******  
  
Mouth still clutching hers, Lucius removed his hands from her nipples and reached for his wand. He put on a silent charm on her mouth and a body- weakening spell so when he removed his lips (finally) from hers, her scream and struggling was just no use. He threw away his wand and began moving his mouth down to her stomach into her belly, sucking every cell on the way.  
  
Xxxxxxxxx2222222222333Xxxxxxxxx2222222222333Xxxxxxxxx2222222222333  
  
Oooh * shivers * I can't believe I wrote this. Poor Lily. Should I continue with it? 


	2. Chapter 1: Later On

Hate, hate and hate plus how about more hate?  
  
Disclaimer: If you're thick enough to still not know that it's JK Rowling who owns this but not me, then I suggest this story isn't suitable for you to read in the first place.  
Chapter 1: Later On-  
  
The Fat Lady's Portrait slammed open and crashed shut again.  
  
The three Marauders sitting on the Gryffindor Common Room couches looked up to see a fuming red-faced James standing there with looks ready to kill.  
  
"Hey buddy," drawled Sirius in a lazy bored voice, "We thought Lily finally murdered you or somethin', where have you been all this time?"  
  
"EVANS-FUCKINGLY-TURNED-MY-SKIN-TO-BOILS!!!" James could barely talk from anger, "SHES-GOING-TO-GET-IT-FROM-ME-THIS-TIME!!"  
  
"Wait, wait," Remus ordered "Just take a few breaths, calm down, and then talk. We can't get a thing you're saying if you're in that rage."  
  
He was the sensible one of the group.  
  
James's face softened into sense. Remus usually had that affect on him. He sat down and explained, calm as clear-water "Our argument boiled up so Lily cursed my skin into growing boils all over. Before I could get back at her, she ran off to god knows where. I tried chasing after her but she was nowhere to be found so I went to the hospital wing. Madam Promfrey fixed my skin up for me and now here I am wanting to see Lily suffer infront of me. Know where she is?"  
  
"We haven't seen her all day James." Sirius assured him.  
  
"And while you were traveling around the corridors with those boils I bet for the first time girls didn't come trying to suck up to you." Peter piped in, Sirius laughed at this.  
  
James nodded miserably.  
  
Just that moment, two girls came running down the staircase seeming worried. Diana and Dana (AN: Yeah, I know I've used their names before in one of my other stories) were Lily's twin best friends.  
  
"Have you seen Lily?" Diana demanded of James.  
  
"Yeah, she's been unusually gone for quite a while now." Dana added, "You've done something to her haven't you?!"  
  
"No," said all the Marauders at the same time.  
  
Remus spoke up "She cursed James's skin who cured it at the hospital wing after she ran off."  
  
Diana and Dana exchanged meaningingful-questioning glances with each other that the Marauders couldn't read.  
  
"Well," Dana said uneasily, "We're not suppose to tell you this. but-um,"  
  
"Yeah?!" James said impatiently.  
  
"What she's trying to say here is," Diana took over, "is that we know about your magnificent Marauder's Map."  
  
All of the guy's jaws dropped open at this.  
  
"Forget how, when, where, who, were, which and all, we really need to use it right now to find out where Lily is." Dana pleaded.  
  
Oblivious to the other three Marauder's looks, Sirius seemed quite taken by her request "OK, we don't mind."  
  
The other 3 turned to look at him with raised eyebrows. James had on a smirk as well. Did his friend like her? Sure he likes every pretty girl that existed in the planet, and even dates them and dumps them in a week- but only because he's perverted. This seems different.  
  
"What else do you know that you're not suppose to?" Remus asked fearfully. (He was of course referring to his werewolfness).  
  
The twins gave him a puzzled look.  
  
"What do you mean?" Diana moaned, "Look Lily could be in trouble here! All we know else about you that we shouldn't is that you Sirius sleep with a stuffed T-Rex."  
  
Everyone laughed. Remus's face relaxed, though Sirius's face unsurprisingly resembled a tomato all of a sudden.  
  
"Did you girls try searching for her in person?" Remus asked.  
  
"Well, yeah, only in the main places. the library, great-hall, quidditch pitch. Ya know. We were unsuccessful." Dana said.  
  
"Fine," James gave in. "We'll let you check out the map. Although I'm getting adapted to the unknown presence of Evans. Just promise us one thing, make sure no one finds out about it."  
  
"And also about Sasha- I mean, the T-Rex." Sirius muttered, keeping his eyes on the ground and cheeks still flushed.  
  
Dana giggled, "You even gave it a name?"  
  
He didn't know why, but Sirius felt even more embarrassed about Dana knowing this secret more than Diana and maybe even Lily too.  
  
"It's a deal. Thanks guys. Now hurry up and get it." Diana argued.  
  
"Ok," said James. "Remus, you get it."  
  
"No," shrugged Remus, "why should I? I'm reading after all. You're not doing anything. So you go up to our 'valuable-possession' trunk and get it."  
  
"Nope, I'm too lazy to." James said, lying with his feet up on the couch.  
  
"I'm not your slave!" Remus snapped.  
  
"You're not doing this for me; it's for the chicks." James protested.  
  
"What difference does it make?!" Remus huffed.  
  
"QUIT IT GUYS!" Sirius yelled, the girls were looking murderous at them all. "I have the best solution: Peter gets it!"  
  
"NOT ME YOU SIRIUS!" the chubby boy yelled.  
  
"Put yourself to use man." Sirius stubbornly said, crossing his arms.  
  
"Auuurggghhhhhhh" Diana shrieked impatiently, "Have you forgotten you're wizards?! Use the 'accio' charm we learnt in fourth-year for god's sake."  
  
"I wasn't paying attention to it in class. I was staring at Lizzy McGruff's head that time. It was the day I asked her out." James said.  
  
Dana's eyes looked hopeful and sad, "Guys, Lily really could be in trouble. Please, please someone just say the spell and get the map."  
  
Sirius didn't know why, but what she just said made him feel guilty, he pulled his wand out of his pocket. Dana had her eyes on him. He couldn't let her down for some reason.  
  
Clearing his throat, he yelled "ACCIO MARAUDER'S MAP."  
  
Immediately, the map went flying into his hand. He caught it, everyone applauded briefly and looked onto it anxiously.  
  
"I solmly swear I'm up to no good," Sirius uttered, taping his wand on to it.  
  
Immediately, dots came all over the Hogwart's diagrams with labels like 'Margaret Bones' (At the Astronomy Tower), 'Mrs. Norris' (patrolling the corridors as usual), 'Prof. Dumbledore' (in his office; 'Deep Thinking' was marked above him).  
  
"Oh wow wowweee!" Diana said with amazement, scanning the thing that was 'just a parchment' with wide eyes. "This is just so cool, but where's Lils?!"  
  
Dana just looked on, lost for words. Then she suddenly gasped and pointed, "Lily Evans', 'Lucius Malfoy'" She whispered with alarm.  
  
Everyone looked with shock.  
  
James was stuttering, seeming mixed up at what to say "E-evans and M- malfoy, w-when, WHAT? Hee hee, they're two of a kind and perfect for each other?! No, Malfoy's worse, nope, no one's worse than Evan- Oh I mean th-"  
  
Diana raised an eyebrow, "SHUT UP James! Their dots are practically overlapping each other you guys!! Did any of you know about this?"  
  
"Them secretly dating, no!" Peter chipped. "And at the 4th deserted Gym Corridor, where no one'd find them. Clever."  
  
"Diana," Dana said, ushering her way to the Portrait, "I dunno about you but I'm going to see what this is all about."  
  
"Me too! Wait for me!!" Diana said, running after her.  
  
James gave Sirius a look that said with urgency 'lets-follow-'em' Sirius nodded and gave him a smirk that clearly said 'since-when-did-you-care- about-what-lily-was-up-to'.  
  
Sneaking out from under the invisibility cloak, they both creeped to their destination, Dana and Diana were quite ahead of them. Remus and Peter stayed at the Common Room playing chess wanting to just later 'hear' about what was happening.  
  
Dana and Diana took the final turn into the dim corridor and gasped at the sight that was going on before them; Lily was in a blooded mess on the floor with her undergarments all over around her; there were tear-stains marked across her cheek and her naked body was red all over, with bruises here and there. She had her eyes shut. Lucius was nowhere to be found.  
  
James immediately knocked the cloak off him and Sirius. All four rushed up to her.  
  
"LILY! LILY! Diana yelled, "Oh my god, is she breathing? What had Malfoy done to her?!"  
  
Dana got her wand out, eyes shinning with stears at the state of her friend, she pointed it at her and whispered "Enervate".  
  
Lily blinked and sat up with deep gasps like she just came back from under- water diving. Sirius and James turned away their faces. The naked Lily immediately began sobbing non-stop.  
  
The girls did nothing except drap their cloaks around her body and lead-off the still sobbing girl to the Hospital Wing in silence.  
  
--------- ---------------- ----------------- ------------------ ------------ ------ ---------  
  
WOW! 7 reviews in only one chapter! Thanks for the encouragement guys; you all rule and I really love y'all. Sorry for the delay; it was my exam week after all. Well I hope you liked this chapter, it was sort of an introduction to the main characters and all. I'm still not sure on whether or not I should continue it. read the 'to come' and tell me! Hint: These events don't happen in order of the way they're written.  
  
To come: What'll Lucius do to Lily next, How will Lily deal with her messed- up conscience and scary flashbacks, Her friends notice Lily isn't getting her periods on time, Someone surprising takes temporary replacement to Lily as head-girl, Two people plan on sneaking out to meet for a late night stroll, Lily is also enable to co-operate in classes and gets bad marks- her parents will do something about it, The Marauders try and get back at Lucius, Someone betrays someone and that someone finds someone else that's surprising to confide into, How do Lily and James react to one another?, Snape helps his friend Lucius to stay out of trouble, Sirius's fanclub deal with Dana seriously- Lily is involved, Narcrissa comes up with a plot that involves James, Someone plans out a surprise party for someone in the great hall- will it be successful or mess things up? Petunia (Lily's sister) has interesting news, Hagrid tells Dumbledore something juicy. 


	3. Chapter 2: What happened next was

Hate, hate and hate plus how about more hate?  
  
Disclaimer: Click on the previous chapter if you wanna know. It's written there. And also on the one before it. And the one after it. Yadayada.  
  
Chapter 2: What happened next was-  
  
The Hospital Wing door burst open.  
  
"Oh my!" Breathed Madam Promfrey, seeing the four Gryffindors drag in a worn out injured Lily into the infirmary.  
  
"Quick Madam!" Argued James, "Ms. Evans seems to have been through rape. I beg you to call for Professor Dumbledore at once! She's my fellow head student."  
  
Lily's throat was too sore for her to cry anymore. Her mind was fogged. Action was taken on her body against her will! From the person she loathed the most! Her virginity has been stolen and she was in pain and had bruises all over. No one had saved her; no one had seen her, what if no one even believed her! She can't remember much about it, how it started, or how it ended, all she remembers is the pain she felt, lying on the floor, as he entered her, and the sight of all the blood pouring.. She will never forget it!  
  
"Lily, Lily, are you listening to me dear?" Came the Matron's voice into focus. Lily blinked, the Headmaster was there, and so were Diana, Dana, Sirius and James. They were all around her. She was on one of the beds, they were all looking at her. Why are they staring at her? She wanted to disappear. She wanted them to look away! She wanted to leave her body, a body that was damaged... A body that damaged her soul and conscience!  
  
"Ms. Evans," Professor Dumbledore reasonably spoke, "Your friends have explained finding you in the condition you were in after you've been found with Mr. Malfoy..."  
  
It seemed to take a lot of hard work for her pounding head to nod. He had no clue, they had no clue, what it was like, being raped... They just saw what her physical consequences were... She looked down at the cloth warming up her body slightly under the blankets... Who had dressed her up in hospital robes?! She shivered, someone had touched her clothes, again, without her consultant, and someone had removed them. Someone, that wasn't her, had dressed her up... She whimpered and wrapped her arms around her chest. She heard Diana sniff and glanced at her while she placed something black and thin on the bed next to her: it was her wand; the wand she was deprived from and the wand she relied her secureness and safety on, and she was deprived from it the moment she needed it the most, he took it from her, he did it! It was the wand she had been learning how to use in Defense Against the Dark Arts, and the source of her high marks, she had been using and practicing the spells by it all the years she had spent here, and it was all a waste... it was of no use... Nothing was in her pathetic life.  
  
"She keeps spacing out and drifting off!" Sirius whispered in alarm to the other three, Lily didn't hear him. She was unaware of everything that was presently going on around her. Her mind is stuck on those moments. The moments Malfoy finally did what he was threatening to do for years. "Her head seems to be elsewhere all the time. Her eyes are mysteriously open and full of fear, yet she won't talk or even say a word..."  
  
"You don't think we can see that?" Diana hollered.  
  
Albus Dumbledore and Madam Promfrey who were having a private heated discussion at a corner briefly turned to look at her. Albus's eyes seemed to be flashing with fire. "Are you sure it was Mr. Malfoy who was with her?" The calmness in his voice threatening to break.  
  
"Yes Sir, we... We know it was he who was with her..." James explained, trying to dodge the topic of the Marauder's Map, "We found out he was up there with her in the empty corridor... We went to check on her and..."  
  
"Yes Mr. Potter?" Demanded the Matron.  
  
"We've already explained! We saw her! She was naked, her clothes were everywhere lying around her.. and blood." Diana said sympathetically, while Dana nodded in agreement.  
  
All heads turned to look at Lily now. Silent tears were pouring out her eyes... It was weird.. She seemed to be staring back and fourth from Albus, to James, to Sirius.. All the males in the room.  
  
The Headmaster quickly understood... "Madam, I suggest you give her the treatment she needs and take as long as you want from the time you wish to be sure she has fully recovered. Make sure no male visitors come and see her during this time. Ladies..." He said, gesturing to the twins, "As I know her parents... I know that they would prefer you than rather than I, to owl them and tell them of what has happened as you see it. As they know you well very much considering you have spent countless amounts of time during the summers at their house."  
  
"But Sir," James asked in confusion "How can you be sure it was rape? I mean, couldn't it have been... Abusion, beating-up, any of the other sort?"  
  
"I never stated it was necessarily rape Mr. Potter." Came the firm reply. "I would like to thank-you for the help and concern over your friend. But I would also like to request that you leave as the Madam and I have matters to deal with in our hands with Ms. Evans." (AN: Hahaha that rhymed).  
  
The four of them obeyingly left, whispering rapidly to each other about what's just happened.  
  
"The sleep potion if you please Madam Promfrey." Albus requested.  
  
"Very well Headmaster," Madam Promfrey arrived with a goblet in her hand, she kneeled down beside Lily, who slowly tuned her head and looked at her with wide hunted eyes.  
  
Frightened... Lily was now shivering and whimpering more than ever.. No, no, she was going to FORCE her; she was going to make her take the liquid inside her body.. Against her own will...  
  
She was too weak to protest, too weak to object, the Matron pushed the Potion into her mouth and down it went... Will she ever regain control of her own body?  
  
That was the last thought that went through her head. She was now drifting off.. In a peaceful world where she didn't have to think.  
  
"She has fallen asleep now, Headmaster." Madam Promfrey reported needlessly.  
  
"I can see." The Headmaster inquired, "Now... just a bit of this truth potion will help with our job."  
  
He handed the Matron the goblet. The Matron opened the sleeping Lily's jaw open, and poured in the second liquid.  
  
"Lily, do you hear me?" Asked the Professor.  
  
"Yes." Lily's no longer quivering voice came.  
  
"Very well, now tell me... all the details, right from the start. The moment you ran off from Mr. Potter right after you have cursed his skin."  
  
---------- -------------- -------------------- ---------------- ------------ -- --------------  
  
Down by the Slytherin dungeons:  
  
"Lucius, Lucius, Lucius.." Came Severus Snape's evil laugh, "Do you mean to say, you actually snogged the girl of Hogwarts. Every guy's dream woman. The Lily Evans? And you got away with it.. "  
  
They were sitting by lifeless suites of armours; it was just them two and no one else around.  
  
"It was quite a body she had, buddy," Lucius established, "Any trouble I might have to go through in punishment would be worth it."  
  
"What about Narcrissa?" Severus asked.  
  
"She can go to hell and boil-up in front of me there for all I care." Lucius stated. "You want her, Severus?"  
  
Severus looked at him in shock "W-what?!"  
  
"Do you want me to set you up with that Narcrissa character? Come on and admit you like her!" Lucius barked.  
  
"You'd really do that for me?" Severus asked.  
  
"As long as you do something for me first.. Something my life and reputation depends on..." came the cold reply.  
  
___________(0o0);;_________  
  
YES!, you guys I'm so happy to have completed two chapters during two days in a row. Hope you like this. But that was luck, and writer's block is a disease. The medicine to prevent that disease from occurring is Review! Want me to continue it or not?????? 


	4. Chapter 3: The Plan in Action

Hate, hate and hate plus how about more hate?  
  
Disclaimer: This is the last one of its kind; I am NOT repeating it in every chapter of this stupid story. The Potter world is JK Rowling's, Bloomsbury's, Scholastic's, Warner. Bros and ALL of the other Harry publications. I only own the plot and anything you don't already recognize, deal?!  
Chapter 3: The Plan in Action  
  
And there stood Severus, right outside the Headmaster's office, on Lucius's orders, however Lucius managed o figure out the password to his headquarters "Toffee Cake" was beyond him!  
  
He listened into the door, no noise; now was the perfect time! He knocked rapidly.  
  
"You may enter," called Dumbledore's voice.  
  
Severus barged in, putting on his best act, pretending to be all panicky, confused and out of breath, "Oh sir, I'm so worried... It's been hours!!"  
  
"Why don't you calm down, take a seat and tell me what all this is about." Offered the Headmaster, gesturing to a chair near his desk.  
  
All for the sake of Narcrissa (well Lucius too in a way) Snape pretended to shakily sit down, he then pretended to take a few slow breaths before saying "Sir, it was frightening, I was just sitting there a couple of hours ago, playing chess with Lucius.."  
  
"Ah, of course.. Mr. Malfoy!"  
  
"Sir please, let me continue," pleaded Snape, thinking of why he had never discovered these special acting talents of his right up until now, they were so good they even had Dumbledore fooled! "Sir, Lucius was just about to order his knight to go forward, when all of a sudden he rose and froze stiff! His eyes; they were looking haywire, past my shoulders, as though he was looking at someone invisible! Then, like a muggle roppet, no- was it robit?-"  
  
"Robot, Mr. Snape," the Headmaster said, curious and surprised to pieces at what he was hearing. What about this whole thing with Lily? Surely Snape was aware of it! Apparently not by the way he was reacting.  
  
"Yes, so he stood up like a muggle robot, and said in a toneless voice 'Luly - is - mine, Luly- is - mine' and he was speaking in a robotic voice as well, repeating it over and over. I thought this was some sort of sick mad joke he was playing, a prank! So I laughed and let him go along with it telling him to 'cut it out already' and that I wasn't to fall for it! But he didn't even seem to notice I was there, sir, he simply opened the Slytherin Common Room dungeon doors and marched right out; totally out of control!"  
  
The Headmaster was giving him a calculating look, Severus shivered and added hastily "It took me a while to realize what really was going on... Lucius was obviously under the Imperial Curse!!!" He looked at his feet in misery and hissed, "I've been searching all over, and not a trace of him I found! No one knows where he is either, sir, I've been asking around! (a.n.: Rhyme!) But still no one has a clue... Who knows if he is even alive? My best-friend! Last I saw him he was in a trance, what if he still is?!"  
  
Dumbledore's eyes scanned him up and down, and (trying to hide any suspicion from his voice), he asked, "And do you know, by any chance, who might've performed this Unforgivable Curse?"  
  
Snape pretended to look puzzled and thoughtful "Sir," he said in a silky voice "I'm pretty certain there were a bunch of tall people, probably around.. 6th or 7th years, though I couldn't tell their genders; they were all covered in black hoods! And standing just behind us!"  
  
"You couldn't have heard any of them shout out the curse if you say you thought your friend was joking under the trance at first?" Dumbledore questioned.  
  
"Indeed not, sir," Snape sniffed "Though when I did realize what happened after it was too late and Lucius had disappeared, I looked around and no one was in sight! They seemed to have gone.."  
  
Dumbledore looked grave, "I believe your friend isn't imprisoned currently, for he- a couple of hours after he left you in a trance- had seemed to have raped Ms. Lillian Evans of Gryffindor."  
  
Severus pretended to look like he couldn't believe what he was hearing, "No.." he whispered, hoping it was convincing enough. Sweat was running down his cold palms, what if Dumbledore didn't believe him?  
  
"Yes," was all the Professor managed to say.  
  
Severus pretended to look outraged, "But sir, he didn't! He wouldn't! He hates girls! He was under the Imperial Curse! I saw, I witnessed! And a mudb- Why would he be after some loathed Gryf-"  
  
"Calm down, calm down." Dumbledore ordered. Severus went quiet, waiting to hear what the 'greatest wizard' of all time had to say.  
  
"We shall put on a search for Mr. Malfoy, find him and see what he has to say for the matter. If his story fits together with yours, you will both be set free with a warning of massive suspicion if I hear anything like this is to ever happen again."  
  
Severus nodded and stood up,  
  
Dumbledore quickly noted, "Mr. Snape, I beg you to notify me if you know of his return."  
  
'Very well sir, I feel much more calm but just as anticipated." Snape said with a bow and then left the room.  
  
Snape ran into the Broomstick cupboard, which he was supposed to meet Lucius in.  
  
"Done!" Snape said proudly. He explained to his pal everything that happened.  
  
Lucius seemed to be satisfied, "Good, good, now we know what career is in store for you when you are thrown out of our honourable world, muggle-movie business."  
  
Snape smirked and waited for him to tell him about Narcrissa with baited breath, "And now what will you do for me?"  
  
Lucius waved his hands about impatiently "I will send a note to Narcrissa, making her an object of ridicule until she cries. You will go to her where she will seek your comfort."  
  
"Finally," Snape said, "I've been wanting to hear you say you won't protest over anyone chasing after the girl that chases after you all the time! Well now, lets get the rest of our plan into action, shall we?"  
  
"Of course, I'll go and lye in the corridors outside the girl's lavatory walls in the 6th floor and await someone to find me unconsciously on the ground." Lucius said as he stepped out to his destination, creeping sneakily and lurking into the corners incase someone glimpsed him.  
  
When he finally got there, with Snape by his side, he laid down and muttered "Well get on with Stupefying me, you idiot!"  
  
The job was done. Snape then glided away victoriously to try and get someone to find his partner in crime some way or another.  
  
He was just about to go ask a girl called Rita Skeeter, a Hufflepuff 4th year, to go and check out why there was leaking and flooding coming from the lavatories (As if! There was no flood and no nothing there, what a story he manages to whip up! All he wanted was for her to find Lucius on the way and panick) when he suddenly heard a shriek behind him. He spun around.  
  
Malfred Abbott and his girlfriend Arabella Figg were standing there, already gaping at the unconscious Lucius (AN: Rhyme! Hee hee).  
  
Satisfied; Snape heard Arabella instruct Malfred, "Call Professor Dumbledore, quick!"  
  
"Well come with me then!" He heard him insist, grabbing her hand and running off to find the Headmaster.  
  
Snape twisted his cheeks (his Slytherin way of 'smiling') proudly; their plan was running smoothly.  
  
(((((((()))))))))))(((((((((()))))))))))(((((((((())))))))))))(((((((()))))) ))))))  
  
Hmmm... does this bore you? Anyway, we'll be hopefully seeing Lily and James interacting in the next chapter, if there will be a next chapter that is! Oh and there is no need to tell me about my spelling mistakes, I just can't be bothered to do any extra research on the correct way of writing out anything from the books. 


	5. Chapter 4: Out And About

Hate, hate and hate plus how about more hate?  
  
Chapter 4: Out And About  
  
"Madam," Lily pleaded a week later, "I swear to god I am now fine. Don't you know how much work and stuff I am missing out on just staying here lying in bed with all my injuries and everything heeled days ago?! You can't lock me up here for ever!"  
  
The Matron eyed her with bafflement, "So the counselor really did her job properly? Are you mentally fine?"  
  
Lily looked offended "Are you suggesting I should shift to St. Mugos? Madam, ofcourse I will have my problems and painful memories and flashbacks but that's natural; but it's not even like I'm gonna all of a sudden drop dead and faint you know, I recovered slightly and had my head put together."  
  
Madam Promfrey hesitated a little, "Lily, there's something you should know: Lucius was unpunished, all he got was a detention for his carelessness. He's still here."  
  
Lily's eyes grew wide; how come no one's told her that, "You mean committing rape isn't bad enough for someone to be expelled?"  
  
"I'm afraid it seems he hadn't done it on purpose." The woman said stiffly, "It appears he was under the Imperial Curse; it was against his will. Later two students found him unconscious, they reported to the Headmaster who revived him. I'm sorry."  
  
Lily's eyes filled with terror. No, she chased her fears away, I'm strong now, and I am powerful, in control and can handle everything!  
  
"Madam," Lily said, sighing, "I can deal with 15 wrestlers and even Lord Vol- the Dark Lord himself! I feel strong and like I can deal with anything at the moment. Don't you see? When one goes through something dramatic and survives; they slowly heal and can go through any advanced obstacle set up to them as they've already been through the worst."  
  
The Matron rolled her eyes, "Very well. If you're completely sure; you may go. Goodbye Ms. Evans, it was a pleasure having you here."  
  
"You too." Lily cheerfully replied, getting off the bed and grabbing her robes, starting to set off.  
  
Even though her body; thanks to the nurse, was healed physically, something about her mind made them slightly shake as she walked.  
  
But that's only because it's been a week since I walked, Lily thought stubbornly, I'm not afraid! Nothing scares me!  
  
She stepped out into the corridors, now her hands began shivering under her robes. But she was prepared to face society on her own! She had dealt with them all for 7 years! She is expectant and aware incase Malfoy or anyone tried to hit on her! She is NOT afraid! That was all that was running through her head.  
  
She reached the Fat Lady.  
  
"Goodness, Lily," she said happily, "It's great to see you again, all strong on your feet. Know the password?"  
  
"Uh, nooo.." Lily whined, "Please let me in! I'm Gryffindor Head Girl who spent a whole week at the school hospital!"  
  
"Sorry hon, but it's against my account to let you in without the password." She replied firmly. "How do I know you aren't some Slytherin under the influence of Polyjuice Potion, hmm?"  
  
Lily was just about to look desperate when she heard a shriek of "Lily!" behind her. Before she knew it the twins had come flinging their arms around her squeezing the breath out of her. As she shakily hugged them back; she shivered, last someone had touched, hugged and squeezed her like that was..  
  
"It's so good to have you back," Diana whimpered, wiping away tears. "We won't ask you to tell us anything about that night. But we want to make sure you know Dana and I will take special care of you from now on so you won't have to worry about anything or anyone."  
  
"Thanks guys," Lily said, forcing on a smile, "It's really cold; can you please let us in."  
  
Dana turned to the Fat Lady who was now beaming, "Inky Quill," she said. The Lady opened to let them in.  
  
No one was there. Lily came in and started to go up to the dorms, she found her cloak and draped it around her. She didn't feel like talking to the twins really. She just wanted to be left with her thoughts.  
  
"Where is everyone?" She asked them.  
  
"It's Dinner time at the Hall now. We're on diets so we've had enough." Dana answered, looking at her with concern, why was she so cold?  
  
"So.." Lily strained her brain to think of something to say, "Who's been in charge and responsible while I was gone?"  
  
"Prefects." Diana answered simply, she was noticing how weird Lily was too, and so she added "As for the class work I'm sure you'll have no trouble catching up being a genious and all. We didn't have that much of homework throughout the week, with the exception of Potions, so you're going to be all right."  
  
Lily looked down, "Do people know?"  
  
"They're gossiping about it," Dana said quietly, "But we managed to correct any romours that went out of hand for you and everyone is against fucking Malfoy."  
  
"Um, well- I'm just really sleepy. Thanks for everything you've done but I'd really like to go to bed." Lily stated.  
  
"Without eating?" Asked Dana.  
  
"Madam Promfrey already fed me up before I left," Lily said truthfully, "I'll see you two in the morning."  
  
"Goodnight then Lils." Said Dana, upset that their friend was so distant and un-open to them.  
  
Diana and her were going down the stairs feeling uncomfortable, out to report to the rest of their friends of her return. "She'll be fine and back to the Lily we knew, Dana" Diana assured her sister, as though reading her mind.  
  
"Yeah, I know.." Said Dana sadly. The truth was, Diana and Dana were not that close to each other. In fact, if they weren't twins they'd be the worst of worst enemies. They both were closer to Lily than they were closer to each other. They only were on speaking terms because what other choice did they have being twins? All they did was fight over things and opinions, got jealous of each other and compete, and hate it when people mistake one for the other. They also didn't like disagreeing because if they did it would be like starting World War 3 so it's best if they kept their mouths shut or pretend to agree and suppress it all. They were forced to do everything together!  
  
They re-entered the Great Hall in silence. They spotted the Marauders wolfing down their food as usual and joined them.  
  
"Guys, guess what?" Dana said.  
  
"What?" All four said together.  
  
Diana was getting hot; she wanted to be the one to break it to them first! She felt she was better at explaining than Dana  
  
"Lily is back!" Announced Dana before Diana opened her mouth, "She's fine, a little quiet and shivery, but she's OK."  
  
The Marauders looked at each other, smiling grimly with evil glints in their eyes.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^$$$$$$$$$$$^^^^^^^^^^^^^%%%%%%%%%%%^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Hey there, thank god I got this done over with. I'm sorry I didn't manage to make Lily and James face each other but hopefully that will soon change if I manage to whip up the next part ofcourse. 


	6. Chapter 5: The Song N Stuff

Hate, hate and hate plus how about more hate?  
  
Chapter Six: The Song N Stuff  
  
"Did you get it?"  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"Good.. Now lets decide who does what."  
  
"Ok," ----- ----- ------ ------ ----- ----- ---- ---- ----- --- ----- ---- ----- ----- ----- -----  
  
"Come on Lils!" Diana demanded, trying to tug off the blanket she was clutching.  
  
"I said NO!" moaned Lily, laying on her bed and annoyed at her so-called friends.  
  
"You can't have had enough of the infirmary food, we should know; we've experienced it!" Dana argued.  
  
"I'll eat in the MORNING!" Lily yelled.  
  
"Never sleep with an empty stomach!" Dana said.  
  
"Says who?" Lily yawned.  
  
"Says us! Now come on, get up.. March up to the Great Hall like a good little Head Girl, show everyone you're OK and EAT!" Diana demanded.  
  
"Make me!" Lily challenged.  
  
"Glad you asked," Dana said, smiling at Diana.  
  
The twins cursed the blanket to fly off "Wingardium Laviosah" and then each put a hand under Lily's shoulders and dragged her out of bed.  
  
"Do we have to change your clothes as well?" Diana asked.  
  
"No, no. I'll do it; gosh friends can be a real pain in the arse sometimes! Can't they?" Lily muttered.  
  
"Shut up and put on some clothes!!" The twins yelled.  
  
----- ----- ------ ------ ----- ----- ---- ---- ----- --- ----- ---- ----- ----- ----- -----  
  
The Marauders watched the doors of the Great Hall expectantly. People were beginning to leave, that was worrying them.  
  
"Come on girls where are you?" Sirius said, checking out his watch..  
  
"Patience, Sirius," Remus said. "They should be here any minute."  
  
"And there they are... Look, Lily's back! OK, let's get ready to start our plan in action." James said.  
  
"I swear, from a week when you'll be yelling your head off at the redhead again you'll be laughing at yourself remembering how concerned you were, correction- are, for her!" Peter squeaked.  
  
James glared at him as Sirius and Remus chuckled.  
  
---- ---- ---- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ------ ------ ------  
  
Lily beamed as she was making her way alongside the twins up to some empty chairs at the Gryffindor Table.  
  
Everyone from all houses (except for Slytherin ofcourse) was greeting her...  
  
"Hey Lils, good to see you back!"  
  
"Lily!! Thank god you're fine! We've been worried."  
  
"Our Head Girl's back?! Hip Hip, Hooooraaay!" (Lily blushed at this one)  
  
"Ms. Evans, looking as good as ever!"  
  
"Thank you everyone! It's nice to see you all too." Lily called, taking a seat next to the twins who proudly began filling up her plate.  
  
----- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ------ ------  
  
"NOW!" Remus announced.  
  
James stood up and cleared his throat. It was magically broadcasted all over the Great Hall. Everyone turned to look at him, surprised.  
  
"Hello everyone, in honour of the recovery of our Head Girl, we Marauders decided to give you all a nice little song.. Literally written and based on a certain Slytherin's diary: Lucius Malfoy!"  
  
Everyone cheered, some turned to briefly laugh at Malfoy, who turned as white as snow all of a sudden.  
  
A melody magically appeared...  
  
All four Marauders stood up on their chairs and each began a solo dance routine.  
  
Sirius, James and Remus: Dear Diary, I feel like I'm a git who's part of no real friendship team... My underwears are always stinky, I always have to charm 'em clean...  
  
Peter: Yeah, yeah...  
  
Sirius, James and Remus: Oh Dearest Diary, I can't get my mind to go off this certain girl that always makes me beam.. Why on her am I so keen? Oh but the other Damned Slytherins mustn't know... Because I have to either sneer or smirk and be low...  
  
Peter: Ohhhhhh!  
  
Sirius, James and Remus: Dear dearie Diary: I think what the people are saying about my empty mind is true: It's as empty and as hard.. As rocks! Oh shucks, I thought I saw my girl, smile and wink, at me.. Oh please make her one day at breakfast offer me some tea..  
  
Peter: Oh please, oh please..  
  
Sirius, James and Remus: Dear DELICIOUS diary: Oh I had a dream... About you-know-who!!! I know, I just want it to go! To be real! To make me feel! Like a tear in my eye, I have to make it a lie!!  
  
Peter: Lie Lie Lie...  
  
Sirius, James and Remus: Finally Diary: If anyone wants to see and read the full version of my diary pages, immediately say "Luc-ius is-a Rat-to" and you will find a copy of the thing in your hand! We're the Marauders now ready to go... (With Peter:) Ladies and gentlemen please stay in your seats and we hope you've enjoyed the shooooooooww.....  
  
Sirius: Thank you very much!!  
  
The song and broadcasting charm ended, the Marauders bowed and happily sat down.  
  
People were laughing and clapping, people were commenting and complimenting, people were starting to enchant "Luc-ius is-a Rat-to" and beginning to read about the everyday life of Lucius Malfoy and shaking their heads at it while sniggering and laughing, girls were drooling (over the new band and old popular charming boys)...  
  
However, there were only two people that had the most interesting reactions.  
  
The first was Lily who was going to up to the Marauders and giving them a hug each.  
  
"Awww.. Lil," Sirius said in a fake gushing voice as she embraced him "you don't have to thank meeeee... You know I'd do anything for a veela like you." She slugged the back of his head lightly, giggling.  
  
She only gave Peter a quick brief one (and had to lower her back to do so!), Remus got a tight friendly hug.  
  
It was now James's turn.  
  
She walked up to him with everyone watching. She smiled shyly and vice versa.  
  
"I'm sorry about the boils.." She stated. Wow! His eyes are so chocolaty brown and dreamy.. Whoa!! Did she just think THAT about JAMES???! She most certainly didn't!  
  
James laughed heartily "Forget it! Hope you liked our song," I've always known her eyes were an amazing green, but I've never analyzed them this up- close befo- wait! What was he thinking about LILY?!  
  
"I DID!! I never thought I'd ever say this, but: Thank you James Potter!!"  
  
And, still with everyone watching, she kneeled up (he was so tall) and threw her arms around his shoulders. He squeezed her back. Feeling her body against him, any desire to kick his ass and cry at the pain he's caused her flew away. Strangely, this is was the only time she felt so secure! Nothing, not Lucius or anyone, could harm her; she was in his safe strong hands. The hands of the guy she spent her time at Hogwarts considering to be 'the enemy' and yelling her head off at.  
  
Him, holding her petite body, felt the urge to protect her from all harm. She was so pretty to be harmed, so smart and talented with lots of potential, she couldn't go to waste.  
  
That's what was going through their heads, until they were snapped to reality and breaking apart by their friends. With their friends making catcalls, teasing and commotioning it was hard not to be embarrassed. Careful not to cat each other's eyes, they both slightly grinned. All seven friends (including Diana and Dana) left to go up to their Gryffindor dorms and have a good night's sleep.  
  
The second person to have an interesting reaction was Lucius.  
  
He was followed by angry yells from his fellow Slytherins, laughter and mockery from every angle. His face, probably the first time in his 17-year- old life, shot a bright pink.  
  
Even Snape was embarrassed to be seen with him! He got up from his char, not bothering to tuck it in, he shot a look at the Gryffindor table that would've caused Hercules to yell in fright, and fled from the Great Hall, everyone's teasing and laughter following him.  
  
Narcrissa saw this and ran after him. He was stalking away; she ran up and spun his shoulders so he could face her.  
  
"WHAT?!" He spat.  
  
"I hope the girl you were talking about in your diary was me!" She answered, looking him sharply in the eye for the first time.  
  
"Well hope for World Hunger for all I care!" Lucius snarled, pushing past her and continuing to his destination.  
  
Hurt, she stared after him, plotting her ways.........  
  
********** ************* ************* **************** *************  
  
I'd just like to say a special Thank You to WindRider-Damia for being a faithful + interesting reviewer and reader! You rock! And also thanks to all my following reviewers: The Queen of Death, Shree, lilly, fae, Flame Me, LilyPrincess, bell, beyond infinity and last but not least Slinkysly!!! 


	7. Chapter 6: PMS

Hate, hate and hate plus how about more hate?  
Chapter Six: PMS  
  
"Is she healing?"  
  
"Dunno. though she does seem to be doing better."  
  
"How can you say that? Look at her coming shaking limb from limb!"  
  
Lily heard people gossiping about her at every corner she took. she didn't feel strong enough to even take off house points for misbehaving. how could she overcome their power when she couldn't even overcome Lucius's? She didn't feel strong enough.  
  
As she was just about to open her mouth to protest on what they were saying about her the Marauders came striding in with their usual squealing girls around them.  
  
She blushed and looked down to the floor as she felt their eyes on her.  
  
"Hey Lilz!" Sirius called.  
  
"Yo," Remus said, "'zup gurl?"  
  
"Hi y'all, I'm doing fine thanks. What about you? Oh you're fine, that's nice, take care 'cuz I gotta go, byee." with that she rushed off, not wanting to face James for some reason. what was going on a week ago? They were supposed to be enemies so why did he act like he cares for her, the day she departed the hospital? Truth was, they hadn't talked or shown any sign of contact ever since.  
  
During that week since she came off the hospital. in classes, especially in Potions, which they attended with the Slytherins, she just couldn't seem to concentrate on what the Professors were on about all the time.  
  
Lucius would sometimes drift his icy eyes towards her, but maybe that's because she kept gaping at him in horror. anyway, she tried to keep as much distance between him and her as possible!  
  
And his diary? Priceless! Everyone owned a copy of it and would be gossiping about each and every one of his embarrassing entries. my god the secrets he kept were so weird and bad! No one besides Snape dared be seen with him, even his fellow Slytherins, unless they wanted to be social outcasts.  
  
---- ----- ------ ----- ----- ------ -----  
  
But the girls in Lily's dorm were noticing something. you see, every month they would keep a special bag and pile up their bloodied laundry in it so by the end of the month they would magically clean it up altogether as it wasn't any simple spell. they kept a record of when theirs was due. you know what I mean (PMS!).  
  
"Shouldn't Lily have gotten it 2 days ago already?" Diana voiced what they were all thinking.  
  
"I know. the bag is still. Lily-underwearless." Dana commented.  
  
"My god!" Amber, another preppy blonde who shared their room, whispered, "You don't think she's pregnant do you? Shouldn't Madam Promfrey have made the test?"  
  
"SICK!" Diana protested, "Having Malfoy's baby inside of you? Augh! We should seriously confront her about it."  
  
"Hang on!" Natalie, a beautiful redhead who hung out with Amber all the time protested, "What if she did get it but managed to keep her underwear spotless? Even with the pad?"  
  
"Impossible!" Dana exclaimed, "this is Lily we're talking about, I mean come on- virgin or not, she is the worst when it comes to PMS!"  
  
"Should we go talk to her about it with you? I mean, you two are her closest friends." Amber hesitantly said.  
  
"Of course we will," Natalie answered, "after all we've all been roommates for six years and we're just as eager to find out what's going on."  
  
"FINE!" Diana and Dana said at the same time.  
  
"Should we go to her now?" Dana asked.  
  
"Why not?" Diana answered in reply, setting off to find her with the others in tow.  
  
*****************_________**************______**********  
  
Thanks so much to everyone who's reviewed. I've been experiencing writer's block encouraged by the lack of reviews at the start. so sorry for not updating for so long. 


	8. Chapter 7: Pregnant?

Hate, hate and hate plus how about more hate?  
Chapter Seven: Pregnant?  
  
Down by an empty classroom at the Transfiguration Classroom corridor.  
  
Lily's face reddened, "Are you guys insane?" she yelped, "Me? Pregnant! No way! Get real!"  
  
"So how come your periods haven't arrived then yet, huh?" Diana demanded.  
  
"Look! I would know if a life was growing inside of me, ok? I've learnt that mothers can sense it if they feel something." Lily protested in disbelief.  
  
"Sweety," Dana said reasonably, "You have been entered. You must accept that fact. Once you've been entered, there's a HUGE possibility that a sperm has escaped into an egg."  
  
Amber and Natalie were at a lost for words.  
  
"SHUT-UP" Lily yelled, her red-haired frustration getting to her, "Do you even know how sickening that thought is? I'm sure Madam Promfrey would've found out if I was pregnant, ok, there are certain spells?!"  
  
"Lily," Amber began.  
  
But Natalie cut her off "Is this your final smart spectaculation Lily, or is it just wishful thinking?"  
  
Diana and Dana glowed her an approving look.  
  
Tears were welling up in Lily's eyes now, "I can't believe this is happening."  
  
They all came and squeezed her into a hug; happy the girl's finally coming to her senses.  
  
"We're there for you Lilz," Dana assured her, being the sweet sensitive one.  
  
Unaware, James and Sirius were coming down the hallway sniggering at a prank they just played on people whom they were now trying to escape from.  
  
They didn't miss Lily's whimper coming from the closed classroom, grabbing their attention, they both pressed their ears onto the locked door.  
  
"Allright you guys" Lily promised, "I'll cast a pregnancy-testing spell. I'll. I'll go research on one at the Library."  
  
James's jaw fell open, Sirius's eyeballs seemed they were about to pop out of their sockets but he managed to shut James's jaw anyway.  
  
"That's good Lily, you're doing the right thing." Amber said. "Yeah, I mean, you wouldn't want to have to find out when you actually begin showing, now would you?" Diana added.  
  
"No don't say that," Lily said in despair, "I'm NOT pregnant, and I know that. I'm only taking the stupid test as an extra precaution."  
  
Sirius couldn't help it at that point, he so wanted to sneeze, and before he knew it he let out a big AHHH-CHOOOO.  
  
Startled, the girls went and banged open the door.  
  
Lily gasped at the sight of the two guilty looking guys.  
  
"So." Diana dangerously began, "Been eavesdropping, have we, boys?"  
  
"We were just passing.the hallway was. we heard a sound... and." Sirius stuttered.  
  
"No, look, no need to make a problem out of this, we swear we won't tell a soul." James launched into proper explanation.  
  
Natalie cut him off, "How much do you know then?"  
  
"Just that. that." Sirius began again.  
  
"That you Lily, could be pregnant," James took over, "and could be not, so you're going to test it out to see whether it's positive or negative."  
  
"Don't. tell. a soul." Lily whispered through gritted teeth, clutching her stomach, "My reputation is at stake, unlike you, I do give a shit about what others would say about me."  
  
"They won't tell," Amber assured, "Or they'd have us to deal with."  
  
Sirius began gaping at Dana, who was still staring with shock, and seemed to say to her more than the ret of them, "No, I give you our word on this situation. nobody would hear it from us unless they forced us to gobble down 60 liters of Truth Potion. for once, I actually am Serious."  
  
"No way, man," Diana joked, "You always have been, you are now, and always will be, Sirius!"  
  
There were nervous giggles at this which kind of easened up the tension until.  
  
"So. umm." Dana began, suddenly tongue-tied for some reason, "When will you be taking the test Lily? I'm sure you are aware that we're all dieing with anticipation about hearing what the results are."  
  
Staring meaningfully at the two boys still standing by the doorway, Lily answered, "Well. I'll need to be sure my research on the spell is perfectioned before I take it, I wouldn't want anything to go wrong after all and have my womb damaged or something."  
  
"Understandable answer." Dana replied, "I suggest you start working on it now then."  
  
"You will let us hear the verdict too, won't you?" James asked, staring at Lily who could no longer look him the eye.  
  
"Sure I will." Lily muttered quite distinctively, "You sure not even the other two Marauders will find out about this?"  
  
"Promise, Lily" James said, a smile forming on his lips, was she trusting him?  
  
"Oh well." Amber said, "We'd better head our different paths. I'm sure we've all got things to do."  
  
"Ya, ok" Sirius said, nudging James and starting to head off, "Bye, Lily, you talk to us about the matter won't you?" he called.  
  
"Uhuh," Lily called, deep in thought, following the twins who were heading off somewhere as Amber and Natalie waved and departed for some dates they had to go get ready for.  
  
Little did anyone know, that Narcrissa was there, draped in an invisibility cloak, a smug smirk drowned on her face.  
  
Kkkkgggggggggggggggkkkkkkkkkllllllllllllllllkkkkkkmmmmmmmmm  
  
Thank you once more to all my wonderful reviewers, you have no idea how much reading your comments brightens up my day! 


End file.
